Like Kittens Chasing Butterflies
by Literate
Summary: Despite the rumors of what the evil "little devils" could do to any prospective "toy," he wasn’t scared. After all, Hikaru and Kaoru were easily pacified. They were like: kittens chasing butterflies. MoriTwins.


Hika-muse has been uncooperative with me as of late. As well, I have been extremely distracted: neopets, exams, summer school, etc. But, be glad that I'm finally alive? XP

This was originally written for the twins' birthday: 6.9. I finished it on my lj, editted it and then posting it here, 6.12. Since I've been overworking Hika, I wanted something soft. My only official fluff pairing, MoriTwins. XP It's too adorable.

**Warning:** Light T. Nothing warnable, besides shonen-ai. The pairing: MoriTwins, which means, yes, there is twins loving each other, and yes, there are three people in the relationship. Nothing huge, otherwise.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, but I do own this idea. :P And I own my muses. Bwahaha.

* * *

It wasn't hard to keep them company really.

Despite the rumors of what the evil "little devils" could do to any prospective "toy," he wasn't scared. After all, Hikaru and Kaoru were easily pacified.

Like kittens chasing butterflies.

--

Every morning, he would greet them, hands slipped casually in his pockets, his lips tilting slightly upwards. They'd give a small smile as well, brushing him off quietly, as if they didn't want anyone to notice their being together. Hikaru would whisper to him as softly as possible; Kaoru would peer at everyone with narrowed eyes.

The twins were just like that: secretive.

Of course, it never worked since one of them would subsequentially be yanked off the ground, and the other's school case torn cleanly from their hands.

There was never a shortage of complaints.

Takashi made sure of that.

--

Other times, it's just really routine.

Every afternoon, after kendo club would be over, he'd find them, sitting at their usual hosting seats, fawning over each other (as usual). It had long stopped bothering him, because he knew now that their pretend love was a downplay of what they _really_ felt for each other; a genuine brotherly love. Instead, he would take a detour to Mitsukuni's table and sit down, watching his younger cousin chomp through yet another plate of sweets.

He, they, would never talk to each other during the Host Club: the twins had their own customers, as did he and his cousin.

And no matter how good they all were at acting, they couldn't afford to break their ensemble.

--

On lazy and boring weekends, Hikaru, Kaoru would disappear from their rooms, saying that they needed to find some very, very, very, very rare music CDs that they couldn't buy off the internet because "Mother's credit cards don't _work_ with this shop!" The chauffer would close the door of their limo, just as Kaoru locked the driver's door and Hikaru grabbed the wheel, neither caring about the raucous screaming of the older man who gripped helplessly at the handle, claiming that the twins didn't know how to drive.

(He was, and would always be, essentially wrong.

Hikaru knew where the accelerator was.)

Takashi would meet up with them at their special spot, dragging along an energetic Haninozuka who had graciously bailed him out on the afternoon hours of kendo practice. It wouldn't ever be hard, really, for Mitsukuni to give a rational, Usa-chan mediated excuse—after all, this was the _carnival_. Everyone would believe (and they always did) that Takashi would accompany his cousin so he wouldn't rot his teeth. (Again.)

It would be the perfect setting, perfect place.

The twins would be two fun-loving students.

Their lover would act like an older brother.

Nothing was wrong; nothing—out of place.

No one would suspect them.

No one would notice.

Even when Takashi licked the piece of sugary cotton candy off of Hikaru's face.

It was almost too easy.

--

But, his most favorite time would be the evening- though he would never tell them that. After the twins picked up a nighttime job at their mother's company, they would drop to sleep when the close of the Host Club came; one of them would be plopped sleepily on his lap, the other leaning heavily against his shoulder. And even though his legs fell asleep after the first hour, it was fine by him: it was the only thing they'd let him do for them. It was the most affection the twins would ever show outside of the most private of places.

The twins were just like that: innocent.

And that's why he loved them.

He smiled, mostly to himself, as he ran his tan hand through Kaoru's soft brown tresses, his strong arm tightening around Hikaru's relaxed shoulders habitually.

"Takashi."

The senior blinked, looking up at the familiar form of his cake-loving cousin. Mitsukuni smiled, placing a small, but firm hand on his forehead. His honey eyes looked deep into his.

"Are you happy, Takashi?" the hand lingered, hesitantly.

His slate eyes soften, his hand pausing in coffee strands just a bit.

He asked again, "Are you happy being with them?"

Takashi nodded, his eyes silently hoping he would understand. Mitsukuni smiled, pulling his hand away, before running his honey-brown eyes over the twins' sleeping forms. Slate eyes followed.

"Kawaii, ne, Takashi?"

His normally neutral lips lifted up. "Hai. Very cute."


End file.
